Mosaïque
by Nemeseia
Summary: Je ne suivrais personne de plus faible que moi. Ces mots firent écho à l'intérieur d'Akashi pour venir réveiller la bête tapie en lui. Un autre Akashi camouflé dans l'ombre, une toute autre personnalité, et des réactions imprévues. Mais qui est au fond Akashi Seijūrō ? Comment vit-il cette situation et comment le vit le reste de la génération des miracles?


**Titre :** Mosaïque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis ici pour vous présenter mon tout premier OS sur ce fandom, et d'autant plus sur un personnage qui m'a fait démarrer ce manga. Oui, Akashi est celui que j'attends depuis tout juste deux saisons rien que ça haha. Je suis contente de ce que j'ai fait pour une fois, et je m'excuse pour la longueur que peut avoir l'OS, mais je ne désirais vraiment pas en faire un Two-Shot.

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis :) je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !

* * *

**Mosaïque**

* * *

_« Rakuzan a battu la célèbre équipe de basket-ball de Touhou, mais votre propre équipe n'aurait-elle pas gagné plus facilement si vous aviez joué à leurs côtés ?_

— _Cela n'aurait pas été intéressant. »_

Sa voix était restée neutre et avait répondu correctement. Les questions de ces journalistes ne l'avaient absolument pas surpris, puisqu'il n'avait jamais douté de son équipe. De toute façon, la victoire de Rakuzan était assurée depuis très longtemps. Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il redressait sa jambe droite pour faire rencontrer son genou avec son torse, allongeant par la suite sa jambe gauche pour la soulager. Son index et majeur prirent élégamment une des pièces composant son jeu de shogi et la plaça ensuite à un endroit stratégique mais tout autant mortel. L'adversaire qui lui tint aujourd'hui face était maintenant pris en étau, aucune fuite n'était possible et il ne pouvait faire qu'avancer dans la gueule du loup. Loup qui en ce moment même étirait un sourire des plus satisfaits.

Derrière eux, l'enregistrement s'arrêta et la télévision s'obscurcit. La voix de l'homme qui lui tenait face et qui avait perdu d'avance appela bruyamment une servante qui sortit le disque du lecteur pour ensuite le ranger avec les autres. Son père prenait un grand soin de garder tout événement qui avait un rapport avec son fils prodige. Une étagère couvrait d'éloges celui-ci. Il était possible de voir sur des dizaines de murs les photos de familles représentant ce père de famille immensément riche aux côtés de son enfant, aucune femme n'était apparente. La génitrice de ce garçon aux cheveux sanglants et aux yeux vairons était depuis très longtemps partie. Les dites yeux vairons se tournèrent vers son géniteur qui tentait tant bien que mal de percer ses défenses et revenir à la charge, essayant donc de prendre un nouveau souffle d'air et de ne pas perdre. Seulement, les jeux étaient depuis longtemps faits. Depuis exactement le premier emplacement de cet homme.

Finalement, un soupir irrité s'échappa de cet homme élégamment habillé et bien entretenu malgré son âge avancé.

« Tu es toujours aussi fort, Seijūrō. »

Ce n'était pas un compliment, mais un reproche. Akashi le comprit dès que ces lèvres en face de lui se mirent à se mouvoir. Il acquiesça simplement avant de saisir une dernière pièce et réduire son père à l'échec. Ce devait être dans les gênes de ne pas aimer perdre, et en réalité ce n'était même pas ça. Le fait de ne pas aimer perdre, ça allait bien plus loin. Ça lui était insoutenable, intolérable.

_Il faut toujours gagner, n'importe comment, n'importe quand. L'essentiel est de gagner. Les gagnants restent dans l'histoire, seuls les perdants en seront effacés._

Une autre servante, habillée d'une robe noire et d'un tablier pour éviter de tâcher le précieux tissu, entra pour débarrasser la pièce de leur partie de jeu. Le père d'Akashi se dirigea vers un petit meuble dans le salon où étaient contenues certaines bouteilles d'alcools. La rencontre entre les glaçons et le liquide jaunâtre attira l'attention du jeune garçon à peine âgé de seize ans, fixant alors le dos de son père qui maintenant faisait tourner sa boisson dans le verre qu'il bougeait avec sa main.

« La finale de la _Winter Cup _est proche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout en posant sa question, son père ne se retourna pas. Derrière lui, autre que sa voix, Akashi entendait parfaitement l'entrechoquement des glaçons contre les parois de verre qui n'avait de cesse de bouger dans le creux de cette main vieillissante. La servante entrée auparavant quitta la salle avec le plateau de shogi. Il confirma alors les propos de son père.

« Ce sera donc un nouveau trophée pour ma collection. Je commence à ne plus avoir de place… »

Les yeux vairons d'Akashi partirent s'intéresser à autre chose que son père. Il remarqua ainsi l'horloge posée sur un petit meuble à côté de la télévision, et vit l'heure qui se faisait tardive. Sa voiture n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Se penchant respectueusement vers l'avant, Akashi quitta la salle et rejoignit sa chambre afin de terminer sa valise.

_Ce type est abject. Plus pourri à l'intérieur, il n'y a pas._

La chambre d'Akashi était simple, sans extravagance. Après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de pareilles futilités ; par exemple au lieu d'accompagner Kise et les autres à leurs petites soirées après les entraînements, il rentrait plutôt chez lui sans aucuns regrets ou remords. A l'époque du collège, où Teiko faisait trembler le plus courageux des basketteurs, Akashi préférait s'isoler et se concentrer sur les choses essentielles. En outre, son jeu.

_On n'a rien sans rien, si on ne s'en donne pas les moyens nous resterons à jamais des misérables. Et je ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie._

Des sacrifices, ça il en avait fait. Le premier avait été de renoncer à sa mère, et encore aujourd'hui il ne regrettait pas son choix. Cette femme était au bout du rouleau à cause du train de vie rapide du maître de la maison, de cette richesse suffocante et de ses obligations qui lui faisaient s'arracher les cheveux et la faisait crier de folie. Finalement, elle avait pris ses bagages, avait tendu sa main pour qu'il vienne avec elle mais il avait détourné le regard sans rien ressentir ce jour-là. Il n'était pas un perdant. Jamais il ne prendrait la fuite ou bien choisirait la facilité. Ce jour-là, Akashi n'avait que huit ans.

A vingt-et-une heure, sa voiture vint le chercher. Un homme habillé par un costard en queue de pie vint ouvrir sa portière arrière pour le laisser monter et ensuite la refermer en toute délicatesse. Ses mains gantées vinrent après cela ouvrir le coffre pour pouvoir y mettre la valise du fils de son employeur. Puis plus tard, le moteur démarra et bientôt la voiture disparut du domaine des Akashi.

...

Tokyo était une ville des plus polluées. Seulement, ce n'était pas là son seul et unique défaut. Cette immense ville était aussi recouverte d'innombrables idiots qui n'ont pas la langue dans leur poche. Ce Kagami, la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko, il ne l'aimait pas. Un parasite qui ne méritait qu'une pichenette pour le faire voler au loin. Akashi avait beaucoup entendu parler de cet immense rouquin au regard aussi déterminé qu'Aomine autrefois, avant que cet idiot ne devienne imbu de lui-même. Enfin, Akashi ne pouvait pas porter la faute sur le bleuté. Dans la Génération des miracles, ils étaient tous un peu comme ça, même Kuroko.

Akashi se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son appartement qui donnait sur l'avenue. La finale de la _Winter Cup_ approchant, il avait décidé de trouver un logement pour se rapprocher de ses anciens camarades et pouvoir les regarder de loin, sans intervenir. Du moins pour l'instant. Seulement aujourd'hui, il avait un invité. Par le dos de sa main, Akashi décala les rideaux qui recouvraient de moitié sa fenêtre. Grâce à la hauteur de son appartement et de l'emplacement de sa fenêtre, son invité allait être bien incapable de le distinguer à partir de l'extérieur. Un rictus se dessina par ailleurs sur ses lèvres quand il distingua la silhouette désirée.

_Il est venu !_

Sa main droite tenant son portable, il sentit celui-ci se mettre à vibrer. Son rictus s'étira davantage quand il lut le message envoyé. Akashi revint sur ses pas et autorisa l'accès à son appartement après avoir appuyé sur un bouton qui lança le mécanisme et permit à son invité d'entrer dans l'établissement. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers sa cuisine pour préparer du café, car il savait que son invité n'aimait pas ça.

Le toquement hésitant à la porte le fit légèrement ricaner.

« Entre, Tetsuya. »

Le grincement de la porte lui indiqua que le bleuté était entré. Une faible salutation passa la barrière des lèvres du passeur qui regarda autour de lui sans trouver son ancien capitaine.

« Je suis dans la cuisine, viens. »

Kuroko ne se fit pas prier, ou plutôt il ne fit pas attendre Akashi. La voix impérieuse de celui-ci n'avait pas changé. _Il_ n'avait pas changé. Le bleuté rejoignit ainsi son ancien camarade habillé d'un costard grisâtre. Ses cheveux rougeoyants tombaient légèrement sur le col de sa veste. A l'entente des pas du passeur de Seirin, Akashi se retourna. Kuroko avait depuis longtemps remarqué qu'il ne surprenait jamais Akashi, pas comme avec les autres et dont surtout Kagami qui était pourtant sa lumière.

Mais est-ce que l'Emperor Eye d'Akashi était la raison de cette différence qui séparait Akashi des autres garçons ? Puisqu'après tout, c'était Akashi qui l'avait découvert lorsqu'il était encore un collégien comme les autres appréciant le basket. C'était Akashi qui avait découvert son pouvoir.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé ? » Demanda directement Kuroko, impatient de repartir.

Les yeux vairons d'Akashi quittèrent la cafetière, où reposaient devant celle-ci deux tasses de café à peine remplies, pour se poser sur son invité qui lui regardait les dites tasses se remplir. Cela faisait longtemps que Kuroko ne regardait plus directement son ancien capitaine. Kuroko regardait pourtant toujours son interlocuteur dans les yeux, même quand celui-ci pouvait être dangereux comme l'avait été Makoto Hanamiya durant le match de Seirin contre Kirisaki Daichi.

« Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, Tetsuya. N'en ai-je pas le droit ?

— Si. Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Les tasses furent enfin prêtes et Akashi les attrapa pour ensuite rejoindre son salon où il les déposa sur une petite table basse. Quatre épais coussins reposaient autour de la table, permettant ainsi de s'asseoir dessus sans se salir avec le sol. D'un geste de main après avoir mis les tasses sur la table, Akashi invita Kuroko à s'asseoir. Les yeux bleutés du jeune homme regardèrent avec attention le liquide noir encore fumant. Il n'aimait pas le café.

Ce fut alors à cet instant que Kuroko osa relever ses yeux et chercher lentement le contact visuel avec son ancien capitaine. Cependant, à peine l'eut-il croisé qu'une voix fit écho dans sa tête.

_Bois._

Pourtant, Akashi n'avait pas parlé. Le silence continuait de perdurer dans cet appartement de taille moyenne et impeccable. Peu d'objet décorait l'endroit. Seulement pour Kuroko, il lui avait suffi de croiser cet œil jaunâtre pour ressentir d'abominables frissons qui mordaient avec plaisir son échine. Kuroko se résolut par ailleurs à tenir entre ses mains la tasse qui le réchauffa, et lui faisait reprendre contact avec la réalité, et bientôt le bout de ses lèvres trempèrent dans la boisson énergisante. C'était amer.

« Penses-tu que Seirin pourra battre Yosen ? Interrogea Akashi le plus sincèrement du monde, sans aucune once de moquerie dans sa voix.

— Nous allons gagner. Murasakibara est un très bon adversaire, et Kagami a déjà combattu contre Himuro, mais nous ne perdrons pas. »

La voix assurée de Kuroko amusa Akashi bien que l'expression de son visage ne le montra pas. Le rouquin but ensuite quelques gorgées avant de reprendre.

« Et Kaijo dans ce cas ? »

Les yeux de Kuroko se portèrent pendant un bref instant dans les siens avant de tout de suite reporter son attention sur sa tasse de café à moitié vide. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le café n'était vraiment pas une boisson pour lui.

« Seirin vaincra Rakuzan. » Enchaîna Kuroko en devinant le manège d'Akashi.

Cette fois-ci cependant, Akashi ne put contenir son amusement. Un petit pouffement traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et le rouquin camoufla son sourire par le dos de sa main. Pourtant, le regard de Kuroko ne changea pas et resta cette fois-ci plus longtemps dans les siens.

_Crétin._

Kuroko détourna des yeux. Ses doigts se trituraient les uns avec les autres, étant fort mal à l'aise de la situation. Sa dernière entrevue avec Akashi remontait à la fois où ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message, comme pour les autres membres de la Génération des miracles, et ensuite Akashi s'en était pris à Kagami. Si son ami n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes à ce moment donné, il aurait sûrement terminé borgne. Ou bien même entre quatre planches.

« Pourquoi tu as attaqué Kagami, il n'avait rien fait.

— Les perdants doivent savoir où se trouve leur place. Et je n'ai pas aimé la prétention qu'il a eu de me répondre et de me regarder directement dans les yeux comme il l'a fait, précisa-t-il encore agacé en y repensant.

— Kagami n'est pas un perdant. Nous vaincrons Rakuzan. »

_La ferme. La ferme. La ferme. La ferme. La ferme. _

Akashi sourit tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté, plissant ses yeux pour ainsi donner plus d'importance à son œil étrangement jaunâtre. Les doigts de Kuroko se crispèrent les uns sur les autres. Puis, un silence palpable s'installa dans le salon. Aucun des deux garçons n'ouvrit la bouche.

« Dois-je jouer sérieusement cette fois-ci encore ? »

Le rappel formulé interloqua Kuroko, choqué. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, que remarqua Akashi, Kuroko n'arriva pas à les remettre normalement. Comment Akashi pouvait ? Ses poings se contractèrent par-dessus son pantalon. Kuroko poussa ensuite sa tasse de café encore à moitié pleine en avant.

« Je dois retourner à mon entraînement, Akashi. Excuse-moi. »

Kuroko se redressa pour être ensuite suivi par Akashi qui l'emmena jusqu'à la sortie. La main sur la poignée, Akashi cessa pourtant toute activité et observa du coin de l'œil Kuroko qui regardait le sol et attendait patiemment de pouvoir sortir. Finalement, la main d'Akashi quitta la poignée de la porte et vint se poser contre les cheveux bleus clairs de son homologue. Kuroko cessa par ailleurs de respirer au contact, apportant ses yeux à nouveau écarquillés dans ceux d'Akashi.

« N'oublie pas de manger équilibré et de bien dormir, sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour les prochains matchs. »

Une expression outrée envahit le visage de Kuroko bien expressif en présence d'Akashi. Akashi qui d'ailleurs cessa de caresser le crâne de Kuroko pour lui ouvrir la porte et permettre à celui-ci de sortir de la cage au lion. C'est en respirant à pleins poumons que Kuroko s'éloigna d'un pas plus rapide que d'habitude, et le cœur autant chargé que durant ses années au collège. C'en était devenu insupportable.

Pour sa part, Akashi était revenu à sa fenêtre pour voir son ancien coéquipier marcher d'un pas rapide pour s'éloigner de cet immeuble. Un sourire amusé aurait pu se retrouver sur son visage, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Akashi apporta même sa main à son front, couvrant de la sorte son œil jaunâtre, et attira quelques mèches rougeâtres en arrière. Cette voix dans sa tête, elle était insupportable.

_Les perdants seront effacés de l'Histoire._

_Je ne suis pas un perdant !_

...

Suite à sa rencontre avec Akashi, Kuroko était tête en l'air. Durant l'entraînement avec les membres de Seirin, les passes du bleuté habituellement excellentes n'atteignaient jamais ses cibles. C'était à peine si Kagami pouvait effleurer la balle envoyée du bout des doigts, ou bien son visage rencontrait avec brutalité le ballon. Finalement, Riko finit par siffler et demander à Kuroko de venir la rejoindre sur le banc.

Après un long et intransigeant sermon fait, Kuroko s'assit sur le banc en bois la tête basse. Il joignit ensuite ses mains l'une à l'autre et se coupa du monde, bientôt plus personne ne fit attention à lui et les joueurs de Seirin continuèrent leur entraînement comme Riko poursuivit ses indications. Depuis ses retrouvailles avec son ancien capitaine, Kuroko voyait ressurgir du fin fond de son cœur des moments passés avec les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles, durant leurs années au collège. Ces moments enregistrés par son cerveau, lui refaisant voir ses terribles moments vécus, Kuroko serra des poings.

Le sourire moqueur d'Akashi et son œil jaune presque luisant furent la dernière image que Kuroko retenu avant que Kagami n'agrippe ses cheveux pour l'obliger à pencher sa tête en avant.

« T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. » Clama le rouquin tout en essayant de découvrir ce qui semblait tracasser son ombre.

Seulement, Kuroko n'eut aucunement le temps de répondre à son ami ou bien de se défiler. Un nouveau poids vint s'écraser contre son dos et des mèches roses firent leur apparition. Une nouvelle fois, Kuroko sentit le regard jaloux de plusieurs de ses camarades qui essuyaient leur visage en sueur après l'effort. Seulement, aujourd'hui Kuroko n'était pas d'humeur. Aussi le jeune homme quitta le banc pour se mettre en direction des vestiaires tout en restant toutefois très poli envers Momoi.

La jeune fille surprise tourna son regard dans celui de la nouvelle lumière de Kuroko, et l'interrogea de la sorte. Silencieusement. Pour unique réponse néanmoins, Kagami haussa des épaules avant de suivre le chemin prit par son coéquipier. En attendant les garçons, Momoi décida d'attendre à l'extérieur du gymnase. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kuroko puisque la finale de la _Winter Cup _approchait et que malgré la défaite de Touhou contre Seirin, elle devait continuer à gérer les entraînements. Et surtout à gérer un Aomine étrangement déterminé à devenir encore plus fort et à nouveau de battre à plate couture Seirin qui lui avait redonné goût au basket.

A l'intérieur des vestiaires, Kagami observa Kuroko du coin de l'œil. Son ami se changeait en silence, petit à petit. Pour une fois Kagami ne sentait pas le regard indescriptible du bleuté qui d'habitude le regardait tout le temps derrière son dos, l'observant et même parfois l'étudiant. Kagami avait remarqué ce fait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais il n'en avait jamais fait part à Kuroko puisque n'en voyant aucun intérêt. Kuroko était son ombre, et c'était devenu naturel pour lui de sentir le bleuté derrière lui.

« Dis Kuroko… si tu avais un problème, tu m'en parlerais ? »

Malgré que leur amis discutaient bruyamment autour d'eux, aucuns ne firent attention au duo. Le regard de Kuroko ne vint pas tout de suite retrouver celui de Kagami, et ce simple fait étonna le rouquin. Le jeune homme n'était habituellement pas doué pour remarquer les non-dits, ou bien de faire attention à la petite bête au cours d'une conversation, seulement aujourd'hui était différent. La misdirection de Kuroko ne semblait pas aussi efficace que d'habitude. Un rouage avait dû subir des dégâts pour ne pas fonctionner correctement.

« Kagami s'inquiéterait-il pour moi ? » Se moqua finalement Kuroko d'une voix tout à fait neutre.

De faibles rougeurs prirent possession de Kagami qui partit regarder ailleurs tout en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne. Finalement, Kagami n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question. Kuroko partit même en premier et remarqua la présence de Kise aux côtés de Momoi. L'as de Kaijo ne tarda à lui sauter dessus, comme à son habitude, mais Kuroko ne se plaignit pas. Ce fut par l'intervention de Kagami dehors à son tour que Kise s'écarta. A leurs côtés, Momoi ne pouvait détacher son regard de Kuroko qui restait silencieux. Quelque chose était différent, elle le sentait.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Tout à coup, elle vit son premier amour sortir son portable du fin fond de sa poche. Les yeux étrangement roses de Momoi s'agrandirent davantage quand elle vit Kuroko froncer des sourcils ; ce garçon qui normalement ne montre aucune émotion, même lorsqu'il est en colère ou bien triste, et ne parle que de façon détachée qu'importe la situation, fronçait pourtant des sourcils. Une marque d'émotion de sa part.

« Je dois vous laisser, confessa ensuite Kuroko en se mettant en chemin.

— Hein ? Kurokocchi s'en va déjà ? Se plaignit Kise en essayant de retenir son ami qui cette fois-ci se dégagea de son emprise.

— Akashi me demande. »

Cette nouvelle sembla refroidir Kise puisque ce dernier s'arrêta immédiatement à l'entente du nom, laissant Kuroko continuer d'avancer. Kagami contracta inconsciemment ses poings en se souvenant du jour de sa rencontre avec ce maudit rouquin, et surtout de l'offensive qu'avait prise ce dernier à son encontre. Pour sa part, Momoi resta silencieuse. Son mauvais pressentiment se réalisait exact. Et au fond d'elle, son cœur cria de douleur.

Bientôt, Kuroko ne fut qu'un point dans l'horizon avant de disparaître. Un étrange silence laissa le trio qui regardait tous les trois l'endroit où avait disparu leur ami en commun. Kagami fut pourtant celui qui perça l'abcès en hurlant une injure. Autant Kise que Momoi en furent surpris, surtout que l'insulte concernait Kuroko et personne d'autre.

« Fais chier ! La dernière fois c'était pareil. » S'énerva Kagami avant de fourrer brutalement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Ce fut en portant ensuite son regard vers ses homologues que l'as de Seirin remarqua leur vif intérêt.

« Akashicchi a déjà demandé à Kurokocchi de le rejoindre ? S'enquit Kise, intrigué.

— Ouais sûrement… la dernière fois Kuroko est parti précipitamment de l'entraînement sans écouter la coach. »

Kise regarda ensuite Momoi, et dans les yeux de son amie Kise retrouva l'inquiétude qui était en train de naître en lui-même. Par leur expression, Kagami fronça des sourcils.

« C'est mauvais ? Demanda Kagami, inquiet par l'attitude du blond et de la jeune fille.

— Plus ou moins, répondit brièvement Kise en se grattant l'arrière de son crâne.

— Plus ou moins ? Reprit Kagami agacé par l'ambiguïté du blond qui visiblement n'était pas entrain à lui répondre.

— Tu as déjà rencontré Akashi, Kagamin ? » S'intéressa alors Momoi en utilisant son surnom pour le rouquin.

Et bien que Kagami n'aimait pas le fait que la jeune fille l'appelle de la sorte, il ignora pour cette fois et grimaça plutôt. Ce fait suffit amplement à Momoi, habituée à voir ce genre de réaction lorsqu'Akashi entrait en compte. Akashi n'avait jamais attiré un quelconque sourire sur le visage de quelqu'un lorsqu'on parlait de lui, tout le monde en avait peur ou le détestait. A leurs côtés, Kise soupira avant de prendre la parole.

« Même si nous étions très proche de Kurokocchi au collège, Kurokocchi et Akashicchi entretenaient une amitié quelque peu différente, entama-t-il.

— C'était déjà pas le cas avec Aomine ? S'étonna Kagami, faisant étirer un sourire de la part de l'as de Kaijo tandis que Momoi soupirait.

— Aominecchi était le meilleur ami de Kurokocchi, clarifia Kise.

— Akashi est celui qui a découvert le pouvoir de Kuroko et qui l'a sorti de l'anonymat, alors rien que pour ça il est spécial pour Kuroko. » Continua Momoi.

A ces mots, Kagami repensa à son frère de cœur, Himuro. C'était ce dernier qui lui avait appris à jouer au basket, et qui par certains différents étaient maintenant devenus un rival des plus menaçants. Par ailleurs, leur prochain match allait être contre lui et ce grand type de la Génération des miracles. Toutefois, repenser à Himuro lui rappela aussi les vices de leur relation. Le souvenir qui revint à Kagami fut ce jour où Himuro lui avait crié dessus et l'avait menacé de n'être plus une sorte de frère pour lui, s'il le laissait gagner à cause d'un problème physique. Himuro était influent sur sa personne. A cette époque, il aurait tout fait pour ce dernier.

Momoi remarqua que Kagami commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, aussi un sourire naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres bien qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse d'avoir ce genre de conversation. Ses sentiments pour Kuroko, qui dataient depuis le collège, la faisaient aujourd'hui encore beaucoup souffrir. Rien n'est plus douloureux de savoir l'être aimé loin de portée et pourtant si proche.

« Il faut que tu saches Kagamin, Aomine est très important pour Kuroko… seulement Akashi l'est encore plus. » Confia finalement Momoi.

Kagami acquiesça, enregistrant ce fait. La pilule Aomine passait beaucoup mieux pour Kagami maintenant qu'il avait battu ce Démon sur patte. Un sourire triomphant apparu par ailleurs sur le visage de Kagami à ce souvenir, seulement Kise intervint en remarquant qu'une fois encore Kagami n'avait pas compris le message sous-entendu par son amie.

« Kuroko était très proche d'Akashi à l'époque du collège, bien plus qu'il ne l'était avec Aomine ou bien toi.

— Ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris ! S'écria Kagami ayant très bien entendu la première fois, mais Kise pesta en comprenant que c'était bien l'inverse.

— Tu vois Kagamin… j'aime Kuroko, et si un jour il me retourne mes sentiments je serais la fille la plus heureuse au monde… seulement, c'est impossible car pour Kuroko, il n'y a qu'une seule personne auprès de qui il veut être. »

Cette fois-ci, les yeux sanglants de Kagami se plissèrent. En effet, il n'avait pas compris. Et maintenant, il avait peur de comprendre. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent timidement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, puis se refermèrent presque aussitôt. Son cerveau ne circulait plus aucune information et bientôt, Kagami ne pensa plus à rien. Pour leur part, Kise et Momoi se regardèrent un instant avant que l'as de Kaijo ne pose sa main sur l'épaule de son prochain adversaire, s'il bat le lycée de Yosen.

« Fais attention à Kuroko, tu as entendu Akashi. Pour gagner, il est prêt à tout et même d'écarter ses propres parents de son chemin si nécessaire. Au collège, il a déjà agi de la sorte. »

Kagami se rappela du fait que Kuroko restait très évasif sur ses motivations pour avoir quitté Teiko ; Aomine revenait souvent sur le tas, mais plusieurs membres de Seirin avaient senti une ombre sur le tableau. Kuroko ne leur disait pas tout, mais le fait de cacher avait sûrement une raison et personne ne s'était montré indiscret. Leurs amis laissaient le temps nécessaire à Kuroko pour choisir le bon moment pour leur dévoiler toute la toile.

Kise et Momoi saluèrent ensuite leur ami pour retourner à leurs occupations. Ce ne fut pas en hésitant à envoyer un message à Kuroko que les deux anciens membres de la Génération des miracles regardèrent tout le long de leur trajet leur téléphone portable. Pour sa part, Kagami resta un long moment à regarder le ciel au-dessus de sa tête tout en restant devant le gymnase de Seirin.

...

Midorima avait toujours été fin observateur. Jouer au shogi n'avait fait qu'approfondir ce qu'il avait déjà. Son adversaire en ce moment même en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui, celui-ci avait même pour son jeune âge déjà le statut de professionnel d'acquis, et Midorima savait qu'il allait perdre de n'importe quelle façon mais il persévérait. Une fois, à leur époque du collège, il avait quand même réussi à mettre Akashi en difficulté. Comme l'avait fait Murasakibara en imposant à Akashi un un-contre-un. Seulement, Midorima à l'inverse de Murasakibara n'avait pas libéré le fauve qui reposait à l'intérieur du rouquin.

A ces mots intérieurs, Midorima releva son visage pour porter de l'intérêt à cet œil jaune. Cet œil était de la même couleur que celui du Roi de la jungle, un animal puissant et remplit de ressources, qui ne laissera pour rien au monde sa place de Roi. Pour son vif intérêt à son œil, Akashi releva à son tour son visage et rencontra les yeux verts de son homologue. Il avait ressenti une irrésistible envie de jouer et ses parties avec Midorima lui avait manquées ; car mine de rien et même s'il finissait toujours par gagner, Akashi aimait jouer contre son ancien coéquipier. Sa façon de jouer était tout à fait intéressante, et il adorait l'étudier.

« J'ai appris par Kise que tu continuais à voir Kuroko, intervint Midorima tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— Cela pose-t-il un problème ? Renchérit Akashi tout en invitant Midorima à jouer en pointant le plateau de jeu par sa main.

— Plus qu'Aomine, Kuroko a arrêté le basket après ta trahison. »

Midorima connaissait suffisamment Akashi pour savoir que ce genre d'intervention ne fera pas culpabiliser l'intéressé. Seulement, voir celui-ci sourire l'agaça prodigieusement. Midorima n'appréciait pas Kuroko ; celui-ci était du groupe sanguin A, et lui du B. Leur entente était impossible. Seulement, voir Akashi sourire de la sorte ne le réjouissait pas. Midorima respectait assez Kuroko pour ne pas s'en réjouir.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela peut m'apporter ? »

_Tu es un idiot Shintaro, si tu penses pouvoir m'atteindre avec Tetsuya._

« Je trouvais cela étrange que Kuroko vienne continuer de te voir seul à seul après vos désaccords.

— Nous n'étions pas fâchés. » Confia Akashi.

_J'aime autant jouer au shogi avec toi que m'amuser avec Tetsuya._

« Je vois. Tant mieux alors. »

Une nouvelle fois, Midorima remonta ses lunettes au-dessus de son nez et continua la partie qui s'annonçait rosie pour lui. Un soupir traversa pourtant la barrière de ses lèvres. Akashi avait changé, c'était un fait certain et compris par la plupart des membres de la Génération des miracles. Murasakibara n'était pas anodin à ce changement.

_Je ne suivrai ni n'écouterai personne de plus faible que moi._

Le souvenir se révélant une nouvelle fois à Midorima, ses yeux verdâtres repartirent étudier la silhouette d'Akashi assit de l'autre côté de la table. Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés sur les coussins du rouquin, leur tasse de thé juste à côté. Quelque chose avait changé en Akashi, plus que l'apparition de cet œil aussi jaune que celui d'un lion. Auparavant, Akashi était quelqu'un de discret bien que déjà influent et puissant. Il était avant tout une personne calme, sur qui on pouvait se reposer en cas de difficulté et d'une voix impérieuse. Tout le monde le suivait et y était contraint, sous peine de représailles.

L'apparition de l'œil jaune n'apporta rien de bon. Le fauve libéré, il se déchaînait du fait d'avoir été enfermé si longtemps sans pouvoir signaler son existence. Et pour cela, Kuroko avait été un choix des plus agréables. Les crocs de la bête n'eurent aucunement lâché sa friandise favorite, et la faire agoniser lentement, doucement, pour savourer chaque larme comme si c'était la dernière. Comme tout félin, le lion s'amusait avec sa proie avant de lui administrer le coup de grâce.

« Mais c'est dommage, malgré tous ses efforts fournis, Seirin se heurtera à un mur lors de la finale. » Rajouta finalement Akashi.

_Je vaincrai, je l'écraserai et une nouvelle fois je serai au-dessus de tout. Ils seront les perdants, les effacés de l'Histoire, et je continuerai à survivre dans les années à venir. Mon nom sera associé à la peur._

Midorima grimaça. La gravité de la pièce s'était alourdie et ses yeux experts notèrent la différence dans l'aura d'Akashi, d'autant plus que le sourire de celui-ci était tout sauf rassurant. Un rictus tordu recouvrait le visage pourtant fin et attrayant de l'ancien capitaine de Teiko.

« Tu as perdu, Shintaro. »

La dernière pièce ayant été déplacée, Midorima fixa le plateau de jeu avant de reporter son attention sur Akashi. L'œil jaune luisait d'une manière étrange, bien qu'aucune lumière n'ait pu expliquer ce fait. Le fauve se réjouissait de sa nouvelle victoire. Avant de se faire complètement dévorer, Midorima se redressa tout en saluant son ancien capitaine pour ensuite quitter l'appartement de celui-ci.

Une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur, Midorima emplit ses poumons d'air pur. Maintenant, il était hors de danger.

...

Seirin avait vaincu Kaijo. La finale était maintenant entre leurs mains. Pourtant au lieu de s'en réjouir, Kuroko resta silencieux. Bientôt il allait devoir affronter la nouvelle équipe de son ancien capitaine. Tout le monde était pourtant venu le féliciter, même Aomine, pour avoir battu cet idiot de Kise et s'être inscrit avec son équipe pour la finale. Kagami s'était par ailleurs énormément servi de la situation pour charrier l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko, et au final les deux crétins en étaient terminés à utiliser leurs mains dans un coin reculé où avait eu lieu les matchs cruciaux.

Kuroko ne tenta pas de les séparer, de toute façon il en aurait été bien incapable avec son petit gabarit et son peu de force. Une voix impérieuse coupa à sa place la bagarre, ou plutôt Aomine se statufia bien malgré lui tandis que Kagami remerciait inconsciemment la personne puisqu'à ce moment le bleuté avait eu le dessus. Pourtant, Kagami désenchanta aussitôt en retrouvant Akashi.

« Bien joué Tetsuya, nous allons donc nous retrouver en finale, confia Akashi fort amusé.

— Oui. » Répondit simplement Kuroko en regardant ses pieds.

Pour sa part, Kagami se redressa et vint se poster en face d'Akashi après avoir poussé avec son épaule Kuroko. Levé à son tour, Aomine partit pour retenir ce rouquin suicidaire, mais la parole de celui-ci avait été plus rapide que ses intentions.

« Seirin vaincra Rakuzan, et tu vas en chialer ! Prévint à gorge déployée l'as de Seirin devant l'air ahuri d'Aomine et le visage inexpressif de Kuroko.

— Je ne perds jamais, tu devrais le savoir. Quoique Seirin tente, vous continuerez à brasser du vent avec moi pour adversaire. »

_Et c'est vous qui irez chialer dans les jupes de vos mères, avant de disparaître._

L'air hautain que lui réservait Akashi énerva davantage Kagami qui contracta son poing. Ses tempes avaient triplé de volume et étaient même prêtes à exploser.

« De toute façon, depuis le commencement vous n'êtes que des perdants. »

Ce fut les mots de trop, la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Kagami explosa. La main droite du joueur de basket fendit l'air dans l'intention d'attraper le col de cet emmerdeur de première, mais entendre son prénom de la bouche de Kuroko avec une telle puissance l'arrêta immédiatement. Le souffle coupé, Kagami regarda de côté son ami les poings contractés et l'air énervé au fond de ses yeux. Reportant ensuite son attention sur Akashi, Kagami vit sans difficulté aucune l'air amusé sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Tss. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Kagami détourna ses talons et disparut. Resté plus que le facteur Aomine qui encore étonné de l'intervention de Kuroko, avait gardé l'air surpris sur son visage. Il revint pourtant sur terre quand le regard d'Akashi tomba sur sa personne, comme l'épée de Damoclès. Aussi Aomine comprit rapidement le message sous-entendu, lui qui pourtant excellait autant que Kagami sur ce terrain. L'ancienne lumière de Kuroko finit par s'éclipser.

Maintenant seuls, Akashi observa avec intérêt Kuroko qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. La main du rouquin vint alors rejoindre les cheveux bleus de son ancien coéquipier et les lui ébouriffa un instant ; ce geste, Akashi avait l'habitude de le faire au collège pour rassurer Kuroko ou bien pour le taquiner. A cette époque où les deux yeux d'Akashi étaient rouges, le jeune homme savait se montrer tendre.

Aussi, Kuroko releva son visage et Akashi vit sans peine la douleur ressentie par son homologue. Aujourd'hui, ce simple geste rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

« Veux-tu aller quelque part ? Proposa-t-il tout en retirant sa main de la tête de Kuroko.

_Souffre Tetsuya. Souffres tellement que tu ne pourras jouer correctement lors de la finale._

— Pourquoi Akashi se montre-t-il gentil avec moi ? Se jeta enfin Kuroko, après des jours d'hésitation.

_Car tu n'es qu'une gazelle avec laquelle je m'amuse à enfoncer mes crocs._

— Car j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, est-ce mal ? »

A ce moment, Kuroko agita sa tête sur les côtés. Non, ce n'était pas mal. Après tout lui aussi appréciait être avec Akashi, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Maintenant, Kuroko ressentait un malaise qui n'existait pas avant. Une chose jusqu'à lors inconnue l'éloignait petit à petit du rouquin, quoiqu'il puisse essayer de faire pour combler cette distance. Dorénavant, Akashi Seijūrō n'était plus à sa portée.

« Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir refuser. La coach veut que nous nous entraînions avant de devoir affronter Rakuzan, révéla Kuroko.

— Vous allez perdre alors à quoi bon vous entraîner ? »

Kuroko fut estomaqué par les propos d'Akashi ; même Aomine ne crachait pas sur leurs entraînements avant qu'ils ne parviennent à battre Touhou. Toutefois, le bleuté se ressaisit rapidement.

« Akashi n'est plus le même qu'autrefois, quelque chose à changer. Et je n'aime pas ce qu'est devenu l'Akashi actuel.

— Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que maintenant, je suis complet ? Autrefois, on échangeait simplement nos places, mais nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

— Avant, l'Akashi que je connaissais ne se serait jamais amusé avec moi. »

La franchise habituelle de Kuroko commença à énerver Akashi dont la voix qui occupait inlassablement son esprit faisait déferler une multitude d'envies meurtrières. Puis tout à coup, le capitaine de Seirin accourut pour rejoindre Kuroko et lui rappeler qu'ils devaient se dépêcher et rejoindre le gymnase de Seirin pour tout de suite se remettre à leur entraînement. Découvrant le capitaine de basket Rakuzan, Hyuga le salua respectueusement avant de froncer des sourcils puisque Akashi ne lui répondit pas et ignora même sa simple présence à ses côtés.

_Les perdants sont insignifiants, ils font tellement pitié. Encore plus quand ils croient pouvoir me battre. Ce ne sont même pas des insectes à côté de moi._

A l'intérieur des poches de son pantalon, Akashi contractait ses poings bien que son visage ne démontre aucun signe de colère. Cependant, Kuroko sembla le remarquer puisqu'il indiqua à son capitaine actuel qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Hyuga ne se fit pas prier, n'appréciant déjà pas ce rouquin qui allait être leur prochain adversaire. Bientôt, Akashi et Kuroko se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

« Je ne désespère pas à l'idée de retrouver l'Akashi que j'ai connu, et j'espère le retrouver après avoir battu Rakuzan.

— Je ne perdrai pas, Tetsuya, affirma Akashi avec agacement.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir, fit remarquer le bleuté.

— J'ai toujours raison.

— Oui. Seulement cette fois, je te prouverai que tu peux avoir tort. Seirin vaincra… »

Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le fauve bondit en avant. Le dos du bleuté heurta violemment le mur du gymnase et par réflexe, ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent celles d'Akashi apposées contre son cou. Kuroko eut beaucoup de mal à distinguer Akashi, sa vision se troublant déjà à cause du manque d'air ressenti. La première chose que distingua alors Kuroko fut cet œil jaune luisant comme un faisceaux lumineux au cours de la nuit, mais la lueur assassine se trouvant à l'intérieur ne le rassura absolument pas. Alors Kuroko chercha à parler, à s'excuser, mais Akashi referma sa prise autour de son cou. Un ricanement se fit ensuite entendre et tout en se rapprochant de l'oreille de sa proie, Akashi formula sa promesse.

« Rakuzan ne perdra pas, mon cher Tetsuya. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que si tu oses faire gagner ton équipe, ce qui en soit est impossible de toute façon, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'adresser une nouvelle fois la parole. »

Le visage de Kuroko commença à se tordre par la douleur, et bien que ses mains tentaient sans relâche d'écarter celles d'Akashi et pouvoir enfin reprendre son souffle, le cœur battant du jeune homme lui faisait horriblement mal. Kuroko ne pouvait supporter ces mots. Malheureusement, le pire allait encore venir. C'est par ailleurs d'une voix affreusement amusée qu'Akashi les formula, sciant une nouvelle fois en deux le cœur de Kuroko.

« Alors si tu m'aimes vraiment, perds ce match. »

Une dernière fois, Akashi resserra son emprise avant de reculer brusquement, et sans attendre s'éloigna de Kuroko. Remettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le rouquin se hâta de rentrer chez lui. Un mal de crâne cuisant ravageait son être.

Resté contre le mur, Kuroko se laissa tomber pour finalement se retrouver assis. Ses larmes ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle et dévalèrent sans difficulté sur son visage devenu rougi. Recouvrant son visage par ses mains, Kuroko ne parvint même pas à faire taire ses sanglots. Tout comme ces années passées au collège, Akashi savait encore se servir de ses sentiments pour les lui renvoyer férocement au visage. Tout avait changé sauf ces maudits sentiments. Et Kuroko se détestait pour ça.

_Tu n'es pas bon pour dribbler, ni pour tirer, cependant ton pouvoir est unique et peu de personne le possède. Apprends à en tirer profit et tu pourras devenir un redoutable adversaire, Tetsuya._

Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ce jour-là si c'était pour en arriver là ? Parfois, Kuroko se demandait ce qu'aurait été devenue sa vie sans l'intervention d'Akashi et de sa maudite proposition de rejoindre son équipe. Kuroko se détestait pour avoir flanché à cause des yeux déterminés de ce garçon, à ce jour encore tous deux sanglants.

Puis, attiré par les sanglots, Shintaro vit de loin la petite silhouette de Kuroko recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes au-dessus de son nez et se détourna. Ce n'était pas à lui de réconforter Kuroko, après tout ils ne s'entendaient pas et ce n'était pas ses affaires. Akashi avait changé et rien ni personne ne pouvait modifier ce fait. C'était puéril de penser le contraire.

...

Chez lui, Akashi se jeta pratiquement sur les aspirines. Ses mains tremblaient et manquèrent de faire tomber le verre qui heurta violemment la table, mais il ne se brisa pas. La voix qui riait à gorge déployée allait le rendre fou, c'était un fait indéniable. Il allait se noyer. Se noyer de lui-même par ce flux de pensées doubles, inarrêtable et inlassable. L'impression d'être plongé sous l'eau de force, de se débattre en vain et de sentir ses poumons se remplir d'eau était devenue insupportable et épuisante. Il en avait assez. Le médicament maintenant dans son verre, Akashi dut attendre que ce soit bon pour le boire. Pendant ce temps, le rouquin se revit plaquer Kuroko contre le mur et l'étrangler.

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, surtout pas avec Kuroko.

Akashi prit son visage en main et maudit ce rire de tout son être. C'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute.

_Tu te trompes Seijūrō, tu étais comme ça dès ta naissance. Avant même de savoir parler._

Non, c'était faux. Ce qui l'avait fait changer était la prétention d'Atsushi de le battre à coup sûr. Ainsi quand Tetsuya affirmait la même chose, _il_ s'était emporté. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

_Depuis ta naissance tu détestes perdre, cela t'ait intolérable. Ma présence ne change rien à ce fait, j'emploie juste tous les moyens pour pouvoir arriver à mes fins. Ta famille, tes amis, Tetsuya, je m'en contrefiche._

Akashi repensa à son père qui avait laissé partir sa femme sans montrer une quelconque forme de désaccord. Cet homme l'avait pourtant vu faire ses valises et demander à son fils de la suivre, mais lui continuait de faire tourner son verre d'alcool dans le creux de sa main. Des femmes, cela l'importait. La réussite était sa principale raison de vivre, ne prenant même pas en compte de l'existence de son fils. Et quand il le faisait, c'était pour se rappeler que ce garçon prendra sa relève et devra tout autant réussir que lui.

_Ton père a toujours raison, Seijūrō. Les grands seront toujours retenus par l'Histoire, alors que les perdants… ton cher Tetsuya sera aussitôt oublié après t'avoir affronté._

Le médicament eut fini de disparaître dans l'eau, c'était maintenant bon pour être bu. Pourtant, Akashi n'y toucha pas. Un sourire difforme recouvrait même son visage. La cage était grande ouverte et c'était maintenant ou jamais de se faire connaître. Jamais il ne laissera une occasion pareille passer sous son nez, Tetsuya ou non.

...

Le coup de sifflet retentit sur le terrain pour signaler le début du match. Rakuzan affrontait Seirin pour la finale de la _Winter Cup_. Les tribunes étaient remplies et le public encourageait son équipe préférée tandis que les joueurs se donnaient à fond sur le terrain. Akashi ne manqua pas de sourire sournoisement à Kuroko la fois où ils durent se faire face sur le terrain. Kagami remarqua par ailleurs ce vif intérêt du rouquin sur son compère et n'en fut pas rassuré.

Le match fut serré, Tetsuya rata beaucoup de passes et se fit énormément sermonner par Riko qui lui demandait ce qu'il avait et que ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir le nez en l'air. Pour sa part, Akashi riait intérieurement. C'était si simple d'avoir Kuroko. Il en avait bientôt fini de jouer avec sa gazelle, le coup de grâce allait bientôt être donné.

« Vous ne gagnerez pas. » Affirma une fois Akashi en passant juste à côté de Kuroko avant de le dépasser.

_Si tu t'en donnes les moyens Tetsuya, tu peux aller très loin. J'ai confiance en toi. N'oublie pas que seuls les perdants sont oubliés dans l'Histoire, les gagnants eux restent et sont acclamés._

Toutefois, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Après le sermon de Riko, des reproches de Kagami et des encouragements de ses autres coéquipiers, le regard de Kuroko se montra plus déterminé. Le jeune homme regarda droit dans les yeux Akashi quand celui-ci se trouva en face de lui. Tout comme Himuro envers Kagami, l'Akashi d'avant n'aurait pas apprécié un traitement de faveur. Kuroko savait mieux que quiconque que la victoire importait à Akashi, mais une victoire non-méritée n'avait rien à être enviée. Akashi n'était pas du genre vantard, mais c'était tout de même un paon. Si on ne le remarquait pas, ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Akashi était fier de sa force et de ses victoires.

« Nous allons gagner. » Le contredit cette fois Kuroko après avoir pris la balle que faisait rebondir Akashi pour l'envoyer à Kagami déjà à l'autre bout du terrain.

Les yeux vairons d'Akashi s'écarquillèrent, mais à peine Kuroko lui avait dit ces mots que le bleuté était déjà loin de lui. A l'intérieur d'Akashi, son sang pulsa violemment et le jeune homme bondit vers l'avant pour arrêter Kagami. Les autres membres de Rakuzan étaient déjà sous leur panier tout en cherchant à arrêter le saut prodigieusement haut du rouquin. Seulement, Akashi joua de son Emperor Eye et effleura du bout des doigts le ballon. Ce fut pourtant suffisant et le ballon ne put entrer dans le panier, et se servant du rebond Reo prit le ballon.

Akashi se tourna ensuite pour regarder Kuroko, et ricana un instant en apercevant l'expression rebutée de Kuroko. Seulement, le jeune homme ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Ses limites, il allait les dépasser pour faire gagner son équipe et faire retrouver la raison à Akashi. Les chiffres montaient pour Seirin et bientôt, elle fut rendue au même score que Rakuzan. Perdant de son sang-froid mine de rien, Akashi employa davantage son Emperor Eye pour contrer l'ennemi. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, Seirin ne le vaincra. C'était impossible. Inconcevable.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas perdre. Impossible. Impossible !_

Mais Seirin était maintenant lancée, Kise félicitait encore son cher Kurokocchi pendant que les autres encourageaient Seirin de continuer sur cette lancée. Le public s'enflamma et les noms des joueurs de Seirin retentirent partout, faisant écho sur le terrain. Au milieu de tout ça, Akashi regardait Kuroko se dissimuler derrière les joueurs de Rakuzan pour leur voler la balle et la renvoyer à ses coéquipiers. Ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, tu vas voir. Je vais te massacrer, t'arracher les yeux, te trancher les mains…_

Tetsuya fit une de ses fameuses passes surpuissantes à Kagami déjà rendu à l'autre bout du terrain, et un dunk fut marqué. Les dernières secondes n'avaient de cesse de s'écouler, et Seirin n'avait de cesse de marquer. Rakuzan n'était pas loin, mais elle était derrière. Dans les tribunes, le nom des joueurs de Seirin résonnaient. Akashi concentra son Emperor Eye sur Kuroko, pour l'empêcher de prendre à nouveau des balles, et de par sa présence rappeler au bleuté leur arrangement. Il comptait tenir sa parole et ne plus approcher Kuroko si ce dernier venait à gagner.

Ce fut alors que les yeux inexpressifs de Kuroko s'encrèrent dans les siens, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans crainte. Le visage du jeune homme ne reflétait rien, pourtant la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux. Kuroko attrapa le ballon et le fit rebondir, mais Akashi avait pris conscience de la nouvelle technique. Cela n'était donc plus une surprise, et Kuroko était idiot de l'utiliser en sachant qu'il possédait l'Emperor Eye et qu'il pouvait donc tout voir.

Akashi se mit en position pour contrer Kuroko pendant que tout le monde retenait son souffle ; Kise priait intérieurement tout en gigotant sur son siège, obligeant son capitaine à le frapper pour le calmer, Aomine encouragea intérieurement Kuroko tout en se penchant vers l'avant tandis que Midorima et Murasakibara sentaient leur cœur battre un peu plus vite qu'à la normal. Kuroko allait réussir, il devait réussir pour faire gagner Seirin.

Il ne devait pas se rater.

_Kuroko, tu es notre ombre. Tu es notre dernière carte, si nous t'utilisons au cours d'un match, c'est parce que nous te faisons confiance. Je suis heureux et fier que tu sois dans notre équipe._

Kuroko inspira lentement, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer avant de les rouvrir et fixer à nouveau Akashi qui attendait patiemment le moindre de ses mouvements. Le joueur de Seirin commença alors à se pencher sur le côté, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Akashi. Kuroko était coincé. Akashi avança alors sa main pour bloquer le ballon et en profiter pour le récupérer, mais subitement il entendit ce dernier rebondir derrière lui. Un cri surpuissant envahit la salle alors que Kuroko le dépassait, rejoignant les autres et passant la balle à Kagami pour qu'il marque à nouveau. Resté à sa place, les yeux écarquillés, Akashi se retourna et vit le ballon rebondir après être entré dans le panier.

_Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne peux pas…_

Le coup de sifflet fut intransigeant. Seirin a gagné. Les tribunes se levèrent, Kise pleura, Aomine vanta les passes de Kuroko en disant que c'était lui qui lui avait tout appris, Momoi pleura sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance pendant que Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en riant intérieurement de la défaite de Rakuzan et que Murasakibara ouvrit un nouveau paquet de chips en se disant que si, finalement c'était possible de battre Akashi.

Et en effet, ce dernier avait bel et bien perdu. De peu, mais les chiffres étaient là. Seirin était l'heureuse gagnante.

Kuroko se rapprocha d'Akashi qui était resté figé au milieu du terrain, les bras flageolants et l'esprit ailleurs. D'une voix hésitante, Kuroko félicita Akashi pour ce match tout en rapprochant sa main de son ami pour se serrer la main. Seulement, les yeux vairons d'Akashi se portèrent sur le jeune homme qui lui fit face. Et seuls ses instincts primaires répondirent de lui.

Momoi cria de surprise, Aomine s'apprêta à sauter par-dessus les tribunes pour rejoindre le terrain pendant que tout le reste resta sans voix. Akashi avait bondi sur Kuroko dorénavant allongé sur le terrain, les mains d'Akashi à nouveau contre son cou mais cette fois-ci avec la ferme intention de lui ôter la vie. La voix d'Akashi n'était pas calme, elle maudit l'existence du bleuté, et surtout elle lui promit de le tuer. Les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé, Kuroko ne put se défaire de l'emprise du rouquin. Ce dernier était bien trop fort et trop dangereux pour qu'il puisse exécuter le moindre mouvement.

_Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs !_

« Kuroko ! »

Aomine saisit les épaules d'Akashi et obligea ce dernier à s'écarter de plusieurs mètres de Kuroko pendant que les membres de Seirin rejoignirent leur coéquipier qui reprenait son souffle bruyamment. Entre les bras puissants d'Aomine, Akashi tenta de s'en défaire avec des coups et des menaces de mort, mais le bleuté fut fort heureusement rejoint par Kise qui lui prêta main forte ainsi que le personnel de la _Winter Cup_.

Ce jour-là, on se souvint d'Akashi Seijūrō comme d'un perdant qui a attaqué l'un de ses adversaires et ancien coéquipier de la Génération des miracles.

...

Quelques jours après la finale de la _Winter Cup_, le temps que les journalistes lâchent l'affaire, Kuroko se mit en route pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Akashi de son plein gré. Il avait quelques heures auparavant envoyé au concerné un message le prévenant de son passage, Akashi n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait pas revu le rouquin depuis la finale, et personne ne savait qu'en ce moment il le rejoignait. Tout le monde le lui aurait interdit, même les membres de la Génération des miracles qui auraient compris pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Kise l'aurait sûrement attaché quelque part et Aomine se serait chargé de railler de la carte Akashi, si du moins Akashi restait comme l'avait décrit Murasakibara qui lui avait rendu visite.

_Hé… Aka-chin on aurait dit un fantôme ! Je lui ai proposé des bonbons mais il a pas répondu… l'est malade ?_

Etant rendu à la porte menant à l'appartement d'Akashi, Kuroko toqua. Aucune réponse ne vint à ses oreilles alors il apporta sa main à la poignée, la porte était ouverte.

« J'entre. » Prévint-il.

L'appartement était aussi vide que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Le plateau de shogi était rangé dans un coin, la cuisine était déserte et la porte menant à la chambre était grande ouverte. Kuroko s'y aventura pour bientôt y discerner la silhouette d'Akashi assit sur son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à la hauteur de ses jambes et regardant par la fenêtre. Il était déjà midi.

A ses pieds, Kuroko observa le sol. Il vit un cadre photo par terre avec les brisures de verres tout autour et la photo contenue à l'intérieur déchirée en plusieurs morceaux. Kuroko ressentit un pincement en reconnaissant la photo ; c'était une photo de l'équipe en entière, prise par Momoi après leur toute première victoire. Akashi l'avait déchirée sans scrupule.

Kuroko se pencha devant le cadre brisé et ramassa avec précaution les morceaux de verres afin de les jeter. Une fois chose faite, il fit de même avec les morceaux de la photo et vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le côté du lit d'Akashi qui avait continué de regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne lui prêtait aucunement attention, comme il le lui avait dit.

« Akashi, je suis venu te voir pour mettre au point certaines choses… » Commença Kuroko tout en regardant les morceaux de papier colorés entre ses mains.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur Akashi dont le visage n'exprimait rien. C'était le néant total et même son œil jaune habituellement si imposant et luisant ne traduisait rien. C'était comme si Akashi n'était plus là. Kuroko décida alors de se reprendre, sachant qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réponse cette fois. Akashi était sûrement la personne la plus butée qu'il n'ait rencontrée au cours de son existence.

« Si j'ai décidé de faire gagner Seirin contre Rakuzan, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus… simplement que l'Akashi du collège n'aurait jamais aimé gagner de la sorte. Faire chanter pour gagner n'est pas dans ses habitudes, il joue certes sur son influence pour effrayer ses adversaires, mais jamais il n'a fait chanter. »

Une nouvelle fois, Akashi ne répondit pas. De plus, Kuroko ne ressentit plus ce malaise qu'il avait ressenti depuis l'apparition de cet œil jaune. C'était comme si Akashi était dans le coma. Un soupir traversa la barrière des lèvres de Kuroko dont les mains se refermèrent sur les morceaux de papier. Le jeune homme se redressa rapidement et vint se tenir à côté d'Akashi qui n'avait pas lâché l'horizon du regard.

« Au revoir Akashi. »

Se penchant vers l'avant, Kuroko vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur la joue gauche du rouquin. Le bleuté resta un bon moment dans cette position, n'exécutant pas le moindre mouvement. Il ne se recula seulement que quand ses genoux commencèrent à tirer, saluant une dernière fois Akashi avant de fermer derrière lui la porte d'entrée.

Un silence anormale envahit la chambre d'Akashi. Un silence où même le plus courageux des oiseaux ne se seraient pas approché de cette fenêtre à moins de cinq kilomètres. En effet, le masque tombait en lambeaux. La cage vibra. Assit sur une chaise rougeâtre, une jambe sur l'autre, _il_ regardait son homologue à quatre pattes pleurant à chaudes larmes et tenant fermement son haut, à l'emplacement de sa poitrine qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

_Ton ami tient vraiment à toi, c'est épuisant. J'ai failli le tuer deux fois, il revint quand même à toi._

Aucune réponse ne vint à _lui_. Seules les pleures de cet être faible recouvrit l'endroit plongé dans l'obscurité de la conscience d'Akashi. L'_autre_ assit sur la chaise en eut assez et fit rencontrer durement son pied avec l'épaule de ce bon à rien. Ce fut à cet instant que les deux yeux sanglants se dirigèrent dans les siens vairons, et un sourire difforme envahit _son_ visage.

_Tant de colère, tu me ferais presque rire Seijūrō. Ce serait tellement simple pour vous deux que je ne sois pas là, malheureusement dès que tu es né, je suis né aussi._

La voix était moqueuse et insupportable. Les dernières larmes finirent de tracer leur chemin et une multitude d'idées envahirent son esprit. Malheureusement, un rire des plus gutturales le coupèrent.

_As-tu oublié que nous partageons la même conscience ? Ce à quoi tu penses, je le pense aussi. Te débarrasser de moi ? Sois réaliste, sans moi tu ne serais qu'un perdant et on t'oubliera, comme te l'a si bien appris ton père._

Finalement si, Akashi avait trouvé une personne encore plus abjecte que son père. C'était lui-même. Une envie d'arrêter ce cirque le prit et il chercha autour de lui un quelconque moyen d'y mettre un terme. Son attention s'arrêta sur une paire de ciseaux qui s'était oubliée dans cet endroit de sa conscience. Un éclat de lumière envahit sa pensée et avant que l'_autre _ne réagisse, Akashi s'était relevé.

Il devait s'arrêter. Cette impression de se noyer devait le quitter, n'importe comment. Il en avait assez.

Akashi saisit la paire de ciseaux comme si celle-ci était la huitième merveille du monde, la déposant contre son torse avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Un sourire soulagé recouvrit son visage. Ça allait être la fin. Derrière lui, il entendit l'_autre _crier de toutes ses forces, cherchant à l'en dissuader. Pour une raison inconnue, l'autre revers de sa conscience n'arrivait pas à quitter sa chaise. Akashi se tourna un instant pour expier du regard cet être incommensurablement mauvais, et une lueur de défi se refléta dans ses deux yeux sanglants.

_Akashi est une personne impressionnante, quoique tu fasses tu réussis toujours tout._

Non. Kuroko s'était trompé. Il ne réussissait pas tout et les relations humaines étaient une chose pour laquelle il méritait encore d'en apprendre davantage, puisqu'il en manquait cruellement. Sa poigne contre la paire de ciseaux se resserra et il le décala lentement de lui. Ça allait être la fin, il allait enfin pouvoir être libéré de cette charge supplémentaire sur ses épaules, sur sa conscience. Il allait enfin pouvoir être seul et avancer par ses propres moyens et ses propres capacités, sans subir d'influence ou de pression.

_Attends, Seijūrō ! Tu vas pas écouter ce gamin, hein ? Si tu fais une telle chose tu… _

Seulement, l'_autre_ n'eut aucunement le temps de dire un mot de plus.

Enfin, le silence remplaça le vacarme dans sa tête. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage étonnamment radieux pour la circonstance d'Akashi. Dans un bruit sonore, son corps tomba avec au niveau de la poitrine, la paire de ciseaux enfoncées. Le seul bruit qui vint plus tard à ses oreilles fut celui des machines branchées à son corps, montrant le bon fonctionnement de ce dernier. Tout en rouvrant difficilement ses yeux, et une douleur lancinante existante à sa poitrine et contre sa main qu'il sentait prise en étau, Akashi rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris par la clarté des lieux. Contre sa main, Kuroko endormi sur un bord de son lit avec par-dessus lui les autres membres de la Génération des miracles.

« Bonjour Aka-chin ! »

Seul Murasakibara n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, sûrement à cause de la dose de sucre dans son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici Atsushi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche à cause du manque d'hydratation.

— C'est Kuro-chin qui a appelé les secours. Après avoir quitté ton chez toi, il s'est retourné et t'as vu dans ton lit. Y avait beaucoup de sang, c'était affreux ! »

La voix toujours traînante de Murasakibara montra en quelque sorte son état semi-pensif, se rappelant de cette fois où après le passage des secours il était entré dans l'appartement de son ancien capitaine. Les draps étaient baignés de sang, inutilisables. Pour sa part, Akashi poussa un très long soupir et porta son regard sur le plafond au-dessus de lui. Contre sa main, il sentait toujours celle de Kuroko endormi. Comment avait fait Kuroko ? Akashi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir appelé quelqu'un, et encore moins Kuroko dans une situation pareille. Il ferma alors les yeux, cherchant à se concentrer et rechercher cette horrible présence au fond de lui. Etait-il toujours là ? _L'autre_ était-il encore vivant malgré ses agissements ? Akashi ne ressentit rien.

Cependant, au plus profond d'Akashi Seijūrō, enfoncé dans son être, la porte de la cage était refermée ; mais elle était toujours là, toujours présente, et si on tendait l'oreille le son étouffé d'un ricanement pouvait se laisser entendre. Rien n'était fini, il n'était pas un perdant. Appeler les autres de temps en temps, pour s'en servir comme d'un tremplin et rebondir ainsi dans la vie n'avait jamais tué personne.

Akashi replongea ensuite dans le pays des Songes auprès de ses anciens camarades. Où un nouveau lendemain les attendait sûrement.


End file.
